


Secret Santa 2019

by Phalene_blanche



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s01 Reflekta, Episode: s02 Zombizou, F/F, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phalene_blanche/pseuds/Phalene_blanche
Summary: Redécouverte partielle de deux épisodes de Miraculous (Saison 1 et 2) mais en modifiant pour du Juleka x Rose (Roseleka ? Julerose ?...).
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Kudos: 9





	Secret Santa 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Toujours dans le contexte de Noël, voici ce qui constitue ma participation au "Secret Santa" sur le forum French Miraculers. Le but était d'offrir un cadeau à une personne dont on nous communiquait le nom qu'après avoir validé notre participation (nom tiré au hasard bien sûr).
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Elle sentait bon.

Rose s'était toujours parfumée, à tel point que Juleka pouvait reconnaître n'importe lequel de ses parfums à la seconde même où il pénétrait ses narines. C'est pourquoi elle fût saisie d'étonnement quand Rose vint vers elle pour la saluer, car lorsqu'elle l'embrassa sur les joues, elle ne reconnut pas celui d'aujourd'hui.  
Il était d'une senteur enivrante, qui exaltait ses sens au point de lui faire tourner la tête, la perdant dans des pensées brumeuses qui tenaient plus de rêveries inconscientes que de réelles intentions.

« Tu sens très bon Rose... enfin, je-j'aime beaucoup ton parfum..., cafouilla-t-elle.  
Oh merci Juleka ! »

Rose déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de Juleka, la forçant à cacher sa rougeur derrière ses longs cheveux violacées.

« Du coup, t'as prévu quoi pour l'anniversaire de Mlle. Bustier ? »  
Un scrapbook ! »

Rose lui détailla alors le contenu de celui-ci, toujours avec une joie communicative qui faisait mouche à chaque fois sur elle, la rendant aussi guillerette que pouvait l'être la jeune blonde. Quand elle y repensait, c'était cette même gaieté mêlée de gentillesse qui l'avait d'ailleurs sauvé à de nombreuses reprises...

…

« Ma pauvre Juleka... »

Rose débloqua finalement la porte, confirmant ses craintes vis-à-vis de Juleka qui cachait son visage dans ses mains tandis que ses épaules étaient secouées par les sanglots.  
Se rendant finalement compte de sa présence, l'adolescente fixa Rose, les yeux embués par les larmes.

« J'ai raté la photo de classe, pas vrai ? , lâcha-t-elle alors qu'elle s'essuyait avec le revers de la manche.  
Oui, et c'est sûrement à cause de Chloé ! »

Le ton de Rose surprit Juleka qui ne pensait jamais entendre une telle colère dans la voix de son amie, la laissant un instant loin de ses pensées sombres.  
Mais elle y replongea bien vite, qu'elle avait été bête de croire qu'elle pourrait apparaître sur une quelconque photo, elle ne représentait rien pour personne alors pourquoi la laisserait-on être représentée ?  
\- « Je ne suis personne... Oublie-moi Rose ! »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir en courant, Rose lui saisit le poignet. Le contact chaud fit se retourner Juleka, qui plongea son regard dans les grands yeux bleus de son amie.

« Tu n'es pas personne Juleka, tu es... tu es mon amie, tu entends ? »

La conviction dans sa voix fit vaciller Juleka, qui se mit à fixer le sol, incapable de la regarder plus longtemps. Elle avait honte d'avoir cru un instant qu'elle ne valait rien non plus pour Rose, qui maintenant l'enlaçait tendrement en lui tapotant le dos.

« J'ai été si inquiète de voir que tu avais disparue Juleka... »

L'étreinte durait curieusement longtemps, même dans ce contexte précis, mais étrangement, Juleka se rendit compte que cela ne la dérangeait pas. 

« Viens, on peut peut-être encore être sur la photo !   
Mais co-comment ?  
Je suis venue directement quand j'ai remarqué ton absence, toute la classe me cherche actuellement. Le temps que Mlle. Bustier les regroupe nous avons encore le temps d'y parvenir.   
…Merci Rose. »

...

« Tout va bien Rose ? »

Elle avait beau tenté de le dissimuler, la peur manifeste derrière sa question se faisait ressentir fortement. A tel point qu'elle avait manqué de s'évanouir quand elle avait vu la jambe de la jeune fille se faire saisir par l'une des victimes de Zombizou. Elle avait cru la perdre, et en tremblait encore en y repensant.

« Oui... c'est juste que l'on a eu chaud avec Chloé... »

Juleka lui sourit, continuant de vouloir masquer à quel point elle était inquiète, de peur qu'elle ne puisse penser que celle-ci dépassait le cadre de la simple amitié.  
Car Juleka refusait de se l'avouer, mais tandis que ses doigts parcouraient le poignet de la blonde, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s’attarder sur les lèvres rose couleur vif, toujours hypnotisée par l'odeur parfumée qui s'échappait des cheveux de Rose. Elle mourrait d'envie de la serrer contre elle au point de s'en faire mal, que leurs deux corps se fondent entre eux pour ne presque faire plus qu'un, les amenant dans une harmonie parfaite et éternelle.

Elle secoua la tête, essayant vainement de chasser ses désirs interdits pendant qu'elle examinait méticuleusement chaque parcelle de peau en craignant de tomber à chaque instant sur l'empreinte violacée qui marquait ceux ensorcelés par le pouvoir de l'akumatisé.

« Bizou, bizou...   
Rose, tu... »

Les lèvres chaudes de celle qu'elle voulait tant s'écrasèrent contre les siennes, paralysant chaque atome qui la composait, elle était incapable de bouger tant son esprit s'emplissait de sentiments contrastés qui s'entremêlaient et se déchiraient entre eux.

« Non pas comme ça ! », pensa-t-elle

Elle voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais Rose tenait bon, accentuant même celle-ci au fur et à mesure de ses tentatives de fuite, et le fait qu'une partie d'elle ne voulait pas quitter le contact doux de sa peau contre la sienne n'aidait absolument pas.  
Ce manège dura quelques secondes supplémentaires avant que les deux super-héros ne réagissent franchement, tous deux aussi stupéfiés que l'avait été Juleka. Jusque là les « zombies » s'étaient contentés d'apposer leur sceau sur le cou de leurs victimes, mais aucun n'était allé jusqu'à cette extrémité... 

Les séparant, Ladybug et Chat Noir ne purent toutefois réagir lorsque Rose bondit ensuite pour s'en prendre à un autre camarade de classe. Ils devaient impérativement quitter le bus et Juleka bien qu'encore étourdie leur fit clairement comprendre qu'il était trop tard pour elle. Son esprit sombrait déjà dans un océan de néant alors que montait en elle une frénésie qui l'incitait à faire des embrassades à tour-de-bras.

…

« Que s'est-il passé, Juleka ? J'ai la tête qui tourne... »

L'étudiante aux cheveux violacées constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir oublié ce qu'elle avait pu faire en tant qu'esclave de Zombizou. Toutefois, le fait qu'elle, Rose et Alix étaient toutes trois coincées dans le bus semblait indiquer qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avaient pu sortir pour faire plus de dégâts, ce qui était plus que rassurant.  
Un détail curieux restait toutefois inexplicable, ou plutôt presque, comment se faisait-il qu'Alix était à l'écart tandis qu'elle et Rose étaient restées toutes deux enlacées même en étant sous le contrôle mental de Mlle. Bustier ?  
Fort heureusement, son amie, de surprise, l'avait à nouveau laissée libre de ses mouvements... avant de la recoincer dans une étreinte joyeuse qui semblait aller au-delà du simple fait d'avoir été sauvé par Ladybug. Mais, avouons-le, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire...  
Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle-ci lui fasse pencher la tête au point de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec elle. La respiration de Juleka s'accéléra lorsque ses yeux se perdirent dans l'océan azur que constituaient ceux de Rose, un flot de pensées se déversait au sein de son crâne et elle voulait hurler tellement la frustration était grande.  
Car si ce n'était pas le cas de son âme sœur, Juleka elle se souvenait de la première action de Rose lorsqu'elle avait été « zombifiée ». Comment leur relation évoluerait-elle suite à ça ? Pourrait-elle simplement faire comme si de rien n'était ? Elle ne voulait pas la perdre en tant qu'amie, mais en même temps elle voulait tellement plus que ça...  
Son trouble manifeste se calma lorsque Rose déposa un baiser rapide ses lèvres brûlantes d'envie, la prenant au dépourvu au point qu'elle recula même d'un pas après ça, se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

« Rose... tu vas bien ? 

Celle-ci lui sourit.

Merveilleusement bien, Juleka. »


End file.
